Of Galvins, Humans and Kryptonians
by Jake456
Summary: Shown his future, Xander decides to take another path. One that takes him to a small town in Kansas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, the Ben 10 series or the Smallville series.

AN: This is going to be a very big AU of Season 2 of BtVS, The Ben 10 series and Smallville

Spoiler for Season 7 of BtVS

Chapter 1

Xander was walking home one night when he saw a meteorite crash into the ground near one of the graveyards. He rushed to the graveyard and saw a small pod lying on the ground, he went closer and the pod opened up a watch like device suddenly leapt on to his wrist.

'What the hell is this thing?' he thought nervously, 'it looks like a watch.'

'Hmmm, looks cool. I can't wait to show it to Buffy and Willow tomorrow. Maybe Giles can figure it out,' he thought as he headed out. Unaware that two sets of eyes were watching him.

Paradox was chewing on a gumball, watching the boy walk away.

He looked at his companion and said, "Azmuth, was this the right thing to do? It's going to be hard on him when he leaves."

"Yes and you know better then I do that it was the right thing to do, the Kryptonian will need help soon and that boy is our last best hope," Azmuth replied.

"Indeed, I know that. I am just worried about the Powers that be, what if they interfere in our plans for the boy?" Paradox asked.

"Let them try, they have continued to ignore him and focused their efforts on the two girls and I see nothing but trouble with those two," Azmuth muttered.

"We simply should have asked him to come, it would have been better," Paradox said.

"Yes and we are going to ask him to come along with us," Azmuth said, "I want you to show him his future if he stays here."

"Well, we better do it quickly because he is about to be attacked by that Angelus guy and I don't know about you but I would prefer the boy to be alive," Paradox said.

"Indeed, I think we can handle him ourselves," Azmuth said.

Xander had been careless and he was surrounded Angelus and some fledges, 'dammit,' he thought looking at his stake, he knew he was done for.

"Ah Harris, I was wondering when we could meet alone without your friends. Care for a nice walk in the moonlight?" Angelus asked.

"Oooh," Xander said, "I am so flattered deadboy but, unlike Buffy, I prefer my dates to be warm to the touch and have a pulse."

"Oh Xander, don't try to hide behind sarcasm. Tonight your blood is going to be mine and then maybe I can call you dead boy," Angelus sneered.

_Ohohohohohgodgod, he's going to turn me into a vampire_, Xander thought.

"Yes boy, I am going to turn you into one of us," Angelus said, "and then maybe we can visit your friends."

"I think not vampire," they both heard a voice call out. Angelus turned his head and saw a man wearing a lab coat along a small greenish gray thing looking at him.

"Do you mind?" Angelus said, "This is a private matter between me and the boy."

Paradox sighed, some creatures were really too stupid to understand that they were already beaten.

He said, "in fact, I do mind and now if you don't mind I want you and your little group of the living impaired to step away from the boy."

Angelus just looked and said, "You and what army, human?"

Azmuth said, "We don't need an army to deal with the likes of you, vermin."

"Aren't you a little small to be making threats little guy," Angelus said.

"It's a poor man who judges on size alone," Paradox said, "though perhaps you speak from experience of being judged on your size."

Angelus roared and ran to the man who had insulted him with the intention of smashing his face in.

Paradox smiled and walked behind a nearby tree, he appeared behind Xander and said, "Why, whoever is he aiming for?"

Xander yelped, "How the hell did you do that!!!?" he screamed.

"Why my dear boy, I walked," Paradox said.

Angelus snarled and said, "When I get hold of you old man I am going to teach you the meaning of the word pain."

"Oh, I am afraid I already know about pain," Paradox said, "now, what about you?"

Angelus rushed again towards Paradox, screaming in rage.

Paradox sighed again, 'this was getting tiresome,' as he walked behind Xander and reappeared with Azmuth.

"Now, listen to me you overgrown leech," Azmuth said, "we can do this all night and it will still end with you turning to dust."

"Or," Paradox said, "you can gather your minions and leave with what's left of your pride, we only want to talk to the boy."

Angelus looked at Xander and said, "Later Harris, when these guys leave, your mine."

The other vampires decided that it was best to run away now; this guy had just humbled one of the scourges of Europe. They believed he was more than capable of doing the same to them.

Angelus snarled as he saw his minions run away, "Cowards," he screamed as he too ran away.

Xander looked at the two people who saved his life and said, "thank you. But now I should get going."

Paradox smiled and said, "My boy, we would like to talk something over with you please."

"Uhhh, why me?" Xander asked, "If you need a fighter call Buffy."

"Because," Azmuth said, "I need someone to help us and you are the best chance and it's not like your future is any good here."

"Oh come on, I am not going to just pick up and leave because you say my future is no good here," Xander said.

Paradox smiled and said, "Would you like to know what your future could be, I can show you if you want?"

Xander looked at him and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, come with me along the path of time," he said, grabbing Xander's hand.

They appeared outside of a vineyard, Xander recognized it as one that was outside of Sunnydale. He saw himself leading a bunch of girls into a building.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, I am afraid we came too soon. We have to walk a wee bit further Xander," Paradox said.

As they walked, they saw Xander fighting some guy who looked like a priest.

"Who is he?" Xander asked, "And why am I fighting him?"

"Ah, that would be Caleb; he is a woman hating minister who joined the First Evil and now he is going to gouge out your eye," he said.

"What the hell!!?" Xander screamed, "Do you mean he is going to gouge my eye out?"

"Just watch and you will see," Paradox said.

They watched the scene unfold until the younger Xander ran away and puked.

Paradox followed him and sighed, "I wished I didn't have to show you that but, from what I have seen, it only gets worse from there. I only showed you the beginning."

"But I can change it, right? You showed me the future, so I can avoid it?" Xander asked with a bit of desperation in his voice.

"It is possible, but I must tell you that trying to change what could happen may very well cause it to happen," Paradox said.

"I hate time travel," Xander grumbled.

"It does cause more problems than it solves it seems," Paradox said.

"So, what's behind door number 2?" Xander asked.

"I only showed you what could happen if you stay, I won't show you what happens if you leave with us. Where's the fun in that?" Paradox said with an innocent look.

"I hate you right now," Xander said.

"I can live with that," Paradox said, "its not the first time you said that to me."

"We've met before?" Xander asked.

"No, I have met you in the future before I met you today," Paradox replied.

"Huh!!!?"

"Its temporal mechanics, a bit beyond your grasp I am afraid," Paradox said.

They reappeared next to Azmuth with Xander looking shocked and confused.

"So," Azmuth said, "what is your answer? Will you leave with us? I promise I will keep an eye on your friends if you're worried about them."

"But, how can I help you guys? I'm just a normal guy, the powerless one," Xander said.

"First of all, stop saying that about yourself," Azmuth said, "powers don't make the hero, it's the person that makes the hero."

Paradox looked at Xander and said, "What my companion says is the truth and I have met several none powered hero's before."

Azmuth then added, "Your not powerless anymore, I gave you something that will even the odds."

"What did you give me?" Xander asked.

"The watch you are wearing is called the Omnitrix; it is literally a Noah's ark of genetic samples of alien DNA. It can transform you into more than a million different types of aliens, each with their own sets of powers," Azmuth said.

Xander looked at the watch and saw a picture form on the surface. He looked at Azmuth and Paradox, they both nodded.

He pressed down on the watch and felt his body change, he shut his eyes and when he opened them he saw that his hands were on fire.

"**OH GOD, I'M ON FIRE**!!!" he screamed.

"No your not boy, you just transformed into a alien. It will be alright; just relax and get use to your new form," Paradox said

Xander sighed and began to relax, he felt better as he got used to the new form.

"It will get easier with time," Azmuth said, "but our question still goes unanswered; will you help us?"

"If I did, when would we leave?" Xander asked.

"As soon as possible," Azmuth said, "but we can't have your friends looking for you so make up some excuse to leave them."

"What about the Hellmouth?" Xander asked, "We can't just leave it around with the demons and vampires."

"Let your friends handle, it if it is something they can't handle I will make sure to help them," Azmuth said.

"Well, can I at least spend one more day here?" Xander asked, "If I do agree to go that is."

Paradox smiled and said, "of course you can my boy, but remember; time is short."

"Thanks, is there a way I can contact you two?" Xander asked.

"Just say 'Paradox' and I will appear and we can talk again," Paradox said.

The next day Xander walked to school, he had spent all night trying to decide whether or not if he should go, when he was stopped by a badly dressed man.

"Hey kid," the man said, "my name is Whistler, I work for the powers that be and we are telling you to stay, your needed here."

Xander growled and said, "what if I don't want to stay here? Are they going to strike me dead or something like that?"

Whistler growled and said, "No, they won't, but bad things can happen to your friends if you're not around."

He replied, "Okay, so you're saying that if I don't stay, my friends are going to be hurt and possibly die?" Xander growled, "I have already made my decision and I am going to leave with those two guys from last night."

Whistler said, "That's a mistake kid. I can't let you go, your needed here."

He didn't notice that Xander's watch had begun to beep and when he walked towards the boy Xander Harris was gone and in his place was a four armed creature."

Xander looked down at Whistler and asked, "How many pieces do you want to be shipped back to your bosses in?"

The balance demon knew he was gonna die if he didn't get away, as he backed away he was grabbed by the monster the boy had become.

Xander sighed, "Get back here you spineless coward. I am leaving because they showed me what could happen and I decided that I will make my own decisions from now on, okay?"

Whistler nodded, praying to the powers that the kid would be merciful.

He threw Whistler down and then said, "I don't want to see or hear of you or your bosses again."

Whistler ran away terrified and in need of new underwear.

_The powers could send someone else to handle him_, he thought.

Xander whistled a happy tune as he walked into the library, Giles was telling Buffy about some demon of the week. Willow and Oz were talking in the corner.

He cleared his throat and said hi to everyone in the library.

"Hey Xander, what's up today?" Willow asked.

"Not much Wills but I should tell you that I am leaving Sunnydale tonight," he replied.

Buffy looked at Xander and screamed, "You can't leave, I need you, and where are you going?"

"Xander, may I ask what made you decide to do this?" Giles asked.

He sighed and told them about the events of the night before and why he had finally decided to go.

Giles sighed, "Xander, I think you're being foolish in going like this on just these stranger's words and something they showed you."

"Well then, ask them yourselves," he said.

"Paradox, I need you now," Xander called.

"Well my boy, have you made a decision yet?" Paradox asked.

"Yeah I have decided; I will go with you but could you tell them," he said pointing at the Scooby gang, "why I'm going," Xander asked.

"Of course Xander, we need him somewhere else that he can make a real difference and that isn't here," Paradox said.

Buffy sneered, "And why did you choose him and not me? I got powers, he doesn't."

"Because young lady, it isn't your fight and Xander has powers now."

The Omnitrix beeped again and Xander activated it. He turned into a green creature with a fiery red head, a black stripe along the sides of his body and red spikes on his shoulders.

Willow screamed, "Oh my god, you turned him into a smelly demon."

"Hey," Xander said, "I am NOT smelly."

But then he smelled himself and said, "Okay Willow, I will give you that one."

Oz thought, 'Cool, he just transformed.'

"Good lord!!!" Giles exclaimed.

Buffy growled, "He doesn't have powers, he's a monster now and now I have to slay him."

Paradox looked at her with a cool expression on his face.

"So, that's your attitude is it? May I ask about Angelus; he has been out of control for quite some time. Answer me, why does he still live? Is it because he looks human?" Paradox asked.

"Not its not that, I love him," Buffy replied.

"Ah, but Angelus and Angel are two different beings, they are not the same person," Paradox said. "I might also add that you have a duty to stop him as you were the one who broke the curse on him."

Buffy screamed, "How do you know about the curse?"

"My dear, I know about the curse because I watched it being cast the first time," Paradox said. "Now Xander, are you ready to go? Have you said goodbye to everyone you wanted to?" Paradox asked.

"Yep I did, so where are we going?" Xander asked.

"Not here, I don't want them over hearing where you will be living and visit you," Paradox said

Paradox grabbed Xander and they teleported to a field.

"Where are we?" Xander asked.

"Not where, when. Xander, we are about to watch the event that will bring what will be one of the greatest heroes of all time to this planet. Now, look at the sky," Paradox said.

Xander looked up at the sky and saw meteors crash down onto the field; he looked at Paradox who was looking at the shower interest.

"There," he said and pointed to a small silver object crashing towards the earth.

"What, or who, is that?" Xander asked.

"Well my boy; that is one of the last surviving members of a dead planet. He will be raised by good people and become a champion for the world," Paradox said.

"And why am I here?" Xander asked.

"Because dear boy, he is going to need a friend and also we thought you could use a better future," Paradox said.

Azmuth suddenly came out of Paradox's pocket and said, "You decided to help? That's good to hear."

"Look Xander, the kid is going to have good friends but he is going to need more friends than just them," Paradox added.

"So, what's the name of my new hometown?" Xander smirked.

Paradox said, "Of course, where are my manners? Xander Harris, welcome to Smallville."

TBC

AN: The aliens that Xander turned into are: Heatblast, Four Arms, and Swampfire.

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter

AN: Had to adjust the timeline for BtVS and Smallville so they coincide with each other.

Chapter 2

"So," Xander said, "last survivor of a dead planet, how did it die?"

Azmuth looked at him and said, "The Kryptonians were one of the most advanced races in the universe but they fell due to several things, an arrogant scientist who further destabilized their planet's core causing the whole thing to blow."

"Wow," Xander said, "this guy sounds like a moron to me."

"He wasn't a moron, he was arrogant and arrogance destroys more worlds then war or nature combined," Azmuth said.

"Now my race, the Galvins, had very little to do with the Kryptonians but I met one of their scientists, his name was Jor-El, he was a good man. That is his son who we witnessed crashing to earth," Azmuth said.

"Cool, so does he have any powers?" Xander asked.

"He does actually," Paradox said, "his race has very interesting side effects after being exposed to yellow sunlight, very interesting indeed."

"So what do you want me to do? Guide him or something like that?" Xander asked.

"No, just being his friend and someone he can trust will be enough," Azmuth said.

"Yes and don't expect him to reveal his powers to you either," Paradox said, "He learned to be rather secretive about them. At the point we are going to introduce you to him one of his best friends has left town and he could use a new one."

"Ookay, sounds good to me," Xander said, "so, where am I going to be living here in Smallville?"

"You will be living next to the Kent's, there is a vacant farm there so it will be a good place for you," Paradox said.

"Now I am having a friend who will come and live with you," Azmuth said, "his name is Max Tennyson, he will serve as your guardian while you are living here so heed his advice."

"You can count on me guys," Xander said.

Paradox teleported them to the farm where he would be spending the rest of his high school years.

"Nice place," Xander said as he walked into the house, "so, when is Max going to be getting here?"

"I am already here kid," they heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

Xander saw an older man wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt.

He went to Xander and shook his hand, "name's Max Tennyson, I will be helping you kid."

Azmuth looked at Max and said, "I am indebted to you for doing this, its not going to be easy."

"Hey Azmuth, from what you explained to me I don't expect it to be easy. But lets talk over supper, I made squid burgers," Max said.

Xander looked at Paradox, "did he just say _squid burgers_? Is it too late for the eye gouging thing?"

Paradox smiled and said, "yes it is, but don't worry his food may take some getting use to but soon you will wonder how you got along without sea slug stew."

Xander's face turned a very bright green.

Max looked back at Xander and said, "The bathroom is upstairs."

After Xander came down from the bathroom Max sat him down and put one of the burgers in front of him.

"Eat it, you'll like it. I promise," he said.

Xander took a bite of it and started to cough violently.

"Don't worry, it grows on you," Max said kindly.

"Yeah, so does mould," Xander muttered.

Max laughed, "Oh, you are going to be fun, you remind me of my grandson Ben."

Paradox looked at Xander and said, "Why, you are right Max; he does indeed have a lot of Ben's good qualities and a few of his bad qualities."

"Don't worry," Max said, "I can handle him but Xander finish your dinner or no dessert."

Xander choked his way through dinner and sighed, 'well at least it was kind of food,' he thought.

"So Max, what is for dessert then?"

"Well kid, you have to start eating healthy, so its yogurt," Max said.

"Oh good, I like yogurt," Xander said as he began to eat it.

"Made from yak milk," Max added.

Xander looked at the yogurt on his spoon and shrugged, "well, it tastes good," he said.

"Good, you can deal with new and odd food quickly, that bodes well for our relationship Xander," Max said. "And Xander," Max added, "you can call me grandpa, okay?"

"Sure, I guess I could call you that. Grandpa." Xander said.

Azmuth looked at Xander and said, "We altered your records so that if anyone thinks of looking for Xander Harris they won't find any. To the world now you're Alex Tennyson."

Xander nodded blankly; 'wow,' he thought, 'they even changed my name, cool.'

Paradox looked at Azmuth and smiled, they had made the right decision bringing these two together.

"Now," Azmuth said, "we have to get going, I am sure your new neighbours will be coming by to greet you and we might raise questions."

"Okay, you should go now. I believe the Kent's are coming to welcome us to Smallville," Max said.

Paradox nodded, he picked up Azmuth, looked at Xander and said, "Be good okay? I will be stepping in from time to time to check up on you."

"Okay Paradox, I guess we will see you around," Xander said.

"You will indeed see us both around from time to time," Azmuth said.

"Hey buck up kid, you're not alone; you got me and I will help you adjust to your last year of school," Max said.

"Hey wait up, what do you mean my last year? I was only halfway through my second to last year," Xander said.

"Don't worry about that, Paradox and Azmuth handled everything including your age. Now you're 18 years old legally," Max said.

"How the hell did he do that?" Xander muttered.

"If you ask him Alex he will say time travel and," Max added, "It doesn't hurt to have some friends on the inside."

"Now, let's get ready for our guests," Max said cleaning up the dinner plates.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang, Xander rushed over to get it.

"Hi," A pleasant looking woman said, "I am Martha Kent, this is Jonothan," she said pointing to the man behind her, "and this is our son, Clark."

Clark went to shake his hand and said, "Hi, welcome to Smallville. I hope you like it here."

As Clark touched his hand the Omnitrix began to send a silent message to his brain, 'Kryptonian located.' Xander sighed and thought, 'no surprise there, I already know that.'

Xander smiled and said, "Xander Tennyson, nice to meet you and also I am sure that I will like it here and this is my grandfather Max."

"Well, your gonna love the school, I can introduce you to my friend Chloe, she can help you around and hey maybe you could help out with the Torch," Clark said.

"The Torch, what's that?" Xander asked.

"It's the school newspaper, its pretty good," Clark said.

"So," Martha asked, "where did you two come from?"

Xander said, "Sunnydale, it's in California a couple of hours north of LA."

Jonathon said, "Sounds nice. So what brings you to Smallville?"

"Uhhh," Xander said, he didn't know how to answer that question, he looked at Max.

Max spoke up, "his parents were killed in a gang fight there. Sunnydale has a lot of gang related deaths so I decided to move him here; I hear it's safer here."

Clark muttered, "I wouldn't know about that."

Jonothan said, "well I am sorry to hear that, it must have been hard on you son."

Xander said, "Oh, it was hard on me Mr Kent."

Martha looked at him and thought, 'that poor boy, thankfully his grandfather was here with him. Maybe I could invite them over for dinner sometime."

After some small talk the Kent's left.

Xander said, "Well, they seem nice don't they Max?"

Max smiled, "yep, they are good people and like Paradox said; Clark will be needing help soon."

Xander smiled, "So, he was the alien? I'm kinda disappointed; I was expecting tentacles or something like that."

"Yeah, did the Ominitrix tell you that?" Max asked.

"It did, but I already knew, Paradox and Azmuth told me who he was," Xander said

"Well, not every alien has tentacles Xander," Max replied.

"But anyways Max, I think I might patrol the town to see if there is any vamp or demon activity," Xander said.

"I am not sure you will find any vampires here Xander, the whole area seems to be clean of them. Most demons also avoid this place," Max said

"Wait, why would they avoid this place? And for that matter I just said demons and vampires are real, why aren't you denying it?" Xander said.

"I was with the Plumbers and we saw more then just aliens I can tell you that," Max said.

"Really, I didn't know Plumbers got to fight aliens?" Xander said.

"It was more of a department name, I was actually a cop. We handled cases involving aliens, though sometimes demons came into the picture," Max said.

"So why don't demons come here? They don't like small towns or is it the atmosphere?" Xander asked.

"No, usually demons avoid small towns like this one, if any unexplained death happened people would be all over it," Max said.

Xander thought to himself, 'it makes sense and there would be more prey in large cities.'

"But that doesn't explain at all why they avoid this place?" Xander said.

"I assume Paradox showed you when the meteor storm hit, right?? Max asked.

Xander nodded and then said, "It also looked like it did some damage before we left."

"Well, it did more than that; those meteors contained a substance called kryptonite. Now this mineral has a bad effect on kryptonians, like your new friend Clark, but it has a even more extreme effect on supernatural creatures like vampires," Max said.

"Extreme? How?" Xander asked.

"Its radiation usually destroys them in seconds, they would be safer in a leaking boat in a lake of holy water," Max said.

"Ouch!!" Xander said, "I guess that's a good reason for them avoid this place."

"It is, and the radiation altered the blood chemistry of the some of the people here turning them into what they call 'Meteor freaks'." Max said.

"Lovely, instead of demons they get mutated humans," Xander said.

"Now why isn't Clark affected by this radiation, he's from Krypton so why isn't he dying?" Xander asked.

"The background radiation is to low to affect him in any way, but demons and most other supernatural creatures are way more sensitive to it than he would be," Max said.

"Can I send a chunk back to Sunnydale sometime Grandpa Max?" He asked.

"Not sure that would be wise, as of right now the only ones who know about kryptonite's effects are you, me and some other ex-plumbers. I really don't want the watchers council coming here and taking all of the mineral," Max said.

"So how did you know to call it Kryptonite anyways Grandpa Max?"

"Well, actually Paradox told me what it was. The plumbers only knew it as element 0," Max said.

"But anyways, go on your patrol Alex. See if you can find one of these meteor freaks, you might be able to stop it," Max said

"You can count on me Grandpa Max and call me Xander," he said as he activated the Omnitrix. He turned into a blue moth-like creature.

Xander unfurled his four blue wings and began to patrol Smallville, he passed by the Kent's house.

Clark was reading when he had heard a sound by his window, he saw a blue moth like creature fly by and it looked like it was looking for something. He rushed out to follow it; he saw that it was heading towards Smallville.

'God damn it, looks like its going to attack the town,' he thought.

"Hey," Clark called out, "Get back here!!"

Xander looked behind him and said, "_What do you want?"_

"Get back here, if you're going to attack the town you have to go through me," Clark said.

"_Hey, not attacking here. I'm just seeing the sights,"_ Xander said.

"Like I am going to believe that," Clark said as he picked up a heavy rock and flung it at Xander.

Xander quickly went intangible as the rock went through him.

"_**HEY**!! You could hurt someone like that_," Xander screamed.

"That's the idea," Clark yelled as he blasted Xander with heat vision.

"_Hey cut it out, that tickles_," Xander laughed.

"_Since your not going to leave me alone, how about you **CHILL**!!"_ Xander screamed as he phased through Clark freezing him.

Clark muttered, "Bastard."

"_Hey, I didn't start this fight but I ended it right now, how about we leave each other alone okay?"_ Xander said.

"You're just going to attack innocent people," Clark said chattering with cold.

"_No, I am not. Good guy here okay_," Xander said, "_I was just going to patrol when you attacked me_."

"Okay, maybe I overreacted but you do look pretty weird, okay? Anyone could have made the same mistake," Clark said.

"_Yeah_," Xander said, "_but hey, gotta go. See you around sometime_."

Clark watched the moth like creature fly away, he thought, 'what the hell was that thing?' He would ask Chloe about it tomorrow.

Xander sighed as he continued his patrol. That was annoying; he was supposed to be friends with the guy and they started to fight right away, great way to begin a friendship.

Max was busy making Xander's school lunch when he heard the door open, he looked and saw Xander, still in his Alien form, come in looking a bit dejected.

"Hey Xander, what happened?" Max asked.

"I got attacked by Clark, I guess he thought I was some kinda monster or something," Xander said.

Max rushed over and checked Xander over.

"Did he hurt you Xander?" Max asked.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I managed to fight him off due to my ice powers," Xander said.

"Good thing he is still learning them, if he had been at full power he could have hurt you," Max said.

"I got that actually, thank god for ice powers huh?" Xander said.

"Listen to me now Xander; Clark is going to become very powerful in time and you could get hurt badly if he persists in attacking you," Max said.

"So what do we do? Hope for the best that he doesn't attack me?" Xander said.

"No, Clark has a great deal of powers but you have the powers of over a million different aliens. I want you to start training in the use of the powers of the Omnitrix, just in case," Max said.

"Okay Grandpa Max," Xander said.

"Now, you have to get ready for bed okay Xander?" Max said.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired," Xander said.

"Good night Xander," Max said.

The next morning Xander woke up to Max saying that it was breakfast time.

"So, what's for breakfast Grandpa Max?" Xander asked.

"Eggs and bacon," Max said, "and I had some left over squidburgers for lunch for you Xander."

Xander devoured the food and rushed to get the lunch bag in an effort to get to the bus on time.

"Hey," Max called, "be home as soon as you can, you will have homework to do and also some training with the Omnitirx, okay?"

Xander looked back and said, "sure thing Grandpa Max."

As Xander got on the bus he saw Clark, who waved him over.

"Hey Xander, how was your first night here?" he asked.

"Not bad, how are you?" Xander asked, "You look like you got a bug or something like that."

"Ah, must have come down with it last night," Clark said.

"Oh, Xander; this is Chloe Sullivan," Clark said pointing to a blond girl in the seat behind him.

"Uhhh, hi Chloe, it's nice to meet you. I am Xander Tennyson."

"Nice to meet you too," she said, "and welcome to Smallville: home of the weird and strange."

"How did it get that nickname Chloe?" Xander asked.

Chloe went on to explain about the weird things that happened in Smallville.

"So Xander, where did you come from?" She asked.

"Oh, I came from the true home of the weird and strange: Sunnydale," Xander said.

"Hmmm, I will have to look that up," Chloe said, "not sure you can beat us in weirdness."

AN: The current alien that Xander turned into was Big Chill.

TBC

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 3

Later that night Chloe and Clark decided to check up on Sunnydale on the web.

"Well, let's see here," Chloe said, "looks like it's a normal town but there is something I can't quite put my finger on about it that seems wrong."

Clark said, "Maybe it might have something to do with this high accidental death rate, barbeque forks in the neck?"

Chole said, "That's not the only weird thing; last year the high school principal got eaten by wild dogs. How does that happen?"

"Well, it seems this last Halloween the entire town suffered an outbreak of mass hysteria," Clark said.

"Really, what happened?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure, everyone was fine one minute and the next they were running wild in the streets," Clark said.

"Wow that IS weird. Was there any deaths that night?" Chloe asked.

"Doesn't look like it, whatever happened passed as quickly as it came," Clark said.

Chloe said, "Did you look on the online high school newspaper?"

"No why, there something weird about it?" Clark asked.

"I'll say there is something weird about it, this must be the only school newspaper that has an obituary in it and what's worse; its three pages," Chloe said.

"What the hell do you mean three pages?" Clark screamed.

"Exactly what I mean; the obituary is three pages long," Chloe said the shock in her voice evident.

"Whatever is wrong with this town," Clark said, "I know I don't want Xander to go back to it."

Chloe said, "I agree, it would be safer for him to be here; meteor freaks we can deal with but whatever is in that town seems awful."

Meanwhile is Sunnydale, Buffy was still smarting over how Xander left the group.

"Its not fair Giles, he just picked up and left with that weird guy and now we don't know where he is," Buffy said.

Giles had been thinking about how Xander left, he was actually proud of the boy seeking out his own destiny and he knew that if Buffy found him, she would force him to come back to this town.

"Excuse me, I was told I could get my text books here?"

Giles looked up and saw a young man look down at him.

"Ah, yes of course and you are?" Giles asked.

"Sorry, my name is Davis Bloome," he said.

Buffy looked at him and said, "Welcome to Sunnydale, I'm Buffy."

Back in Smallville, Xander was practicing using the Omnitrix and he was getting good at it and good at avoiding Clark in his alien forms.

"Ah," Xander sighed, "this was the life," he said as he practiced his new form. He found it relaxing actually to turn into living crystal; he was practicing his crystal throwing when he heard Max come in.

"Hey Xander, its good to see that your getting better at your forms. I got some good news; my grandchildren are coming for a visit," Max said.

"That's cool, when are they getting here?" Xander asked.

"They are coming for the weekend and they really want to meet you," Max said.

"Really? Why is that Grandpa Max?" Xander asked.

"Because Ben has an Omnitrix too and he wants to compare them, I think he is afraid that Azmuth put some upgrades in yours that he doesn't have in his," Max said.

"Ah, I don't think he has anything to worry about," Xander said, "I mean; he has more experience with the Omnitrix than I do."

"Yes, but mostly he just wants to see his new cousin, I think he wants another cousin to hang out with," Max said.

Meanwhile back on the Kent farm Clark was talking to Chloe about the creature he saw.

"Yeah, it was a big blue moth like thing Chloe. It had ice powers, it's probably why I have the sniffles right now," Clark said.

"Yeah but Clark, it could have killed you but it didn't. Maybe that means it's friendly," Chloe said.

"You might be right and I did attack first, maybe I should find more about it first," Clark said.

"So, I heard your mother was planning on inviting the Tennyson family over for dinner on Saturday?" Chole said.

"Oh, that's right," Clark said, "I have to go over and invite them tonight."

"Well, let's go. I wanna meet the rest of his family," Chloe said with excitement.

Xander and Max were still talking when doorbell rang.

Max went up and opened the door; he saw Clark and a young blonde woman standing next to him.

"Hello Clark," Max said, "and good evening to you, young lady."

"Hi there," she said, "my name is Chloe Sullivan, I run the local high school paper; The Torch."

"Ah, a budding journalist?" Max said, "And how do you like working at the paper?"

"Its great Mr Tennyson," Chloe said, "I like it a lot."

"That's great Miss Sullivan," Max said, "also Clark may I ask what brings you to our place?"

"Oh yeah that's right, mom would like you guys to come to dinner on Saturday night, if you can?" Clark said.

"Hmm," Max said, "I would be glad too but I should let you know that my other grandchildren are coming this weekend, so if they could come, sure we would be glad too."

Clark said, "That sounds alright, mom usually makes a whole lot of food so the more the merrier I think but I should ask her."

"That sounds like a plan too me," Max said.

Chloe smiled and asked, "Hey, can we visit with Xander while we are here?"

"I don't see a problem with that," Max said, "He needs to make some new friends."

"That's good," Clark said.

"Xander, you got visitors," Max called.

"Really?" Xander said, "I will be right down there, just let me change."

Xander quickly changed out of his the alien form he was practicing in.

'Damn, next time,' he thought, 'call.'

"Hey Clark, hey Chloe. What's up?" Xander asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing much, but we looked up that town you came from," Clark said.

"And?" Xander asked, "What did you find out?"

Chloe said, "It seems like a really weird town; it has a low crime rate but the accidental death rate is rather… extreme."

"The accidental death rate is rather high for a small town isn't it?" Xander said, "So what conclusion did you reach?"

Clark said, "Not sure, it seemed like almost every accidental death or disappearance was trying to cover something up."

"That's a good thought Clark, you two are on the right track," Xander said.

"So, what is Sunnydale's secret?" Chloe asked, "I really want to know."

Xander grinned and said, "In the words of one of my new friends: 'where's the fun if I told you'"

Clark grinned at Xander's words, 'that would only make Chloe investigate further,' he thought.

"Well, I agree with that," Clark said but how about clues?

"That I can do; look up the name Boca Del Inferno, its what the Spanish settlers called it before the modern town of Sunnydale was created," Xander said. "But right now Chloe I am curious, which place do you think is weirder right now: Smallville or Sunnydale?" Xander asked.

"Right now? Sunnydale has the lead but wait til you find out more about Smallville," Chloe said, "You might think Smallville is weirder

Xander grinned and said, "I doubt that, but it could happen, I guess."

"But," Clark said, "we got to get going so we will see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Yeah, you know it Clark," Xander said.

As soon as the door closed Xander looked at Max and said, "Okay Grandpa Max I'm going out patrolling, I will be back before bed."

"Before you go, did you do your homework?" Max asked.

"Yeah I did Grandpa Max," Xander said.

"Okay then, you won't mind if I look at it then will you?" Max asked.

"Nope, I won't," Xander called as he left the house.

Max smiled and he went to check the work, 'hmm' he thought, 'he actually did it, that's good.'

Xander activated the Omnitrix and transformed into a red manta ray like thing and took off at the speed of sound.

Clark and Chloe were walking towards the Kent's farm when they heard a screaming sound

Chloe saw a red blur fly past them and screamed, "What the HELL was that?"

Clark said, "I don't know but I am going to try to catch up with it," as he burst into super speed.

Xander sighed as he looked behind him, he saw Clark running after him as fast as he could.

"Hey, any reason why your following me?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, do you know any blue moth like creature?" Clark asked.

"I might, why would you want to know?" Xander asked.

"First of all, he gave me a cold and froze me and now I just want to know where he is," Clark said.

Xander glided down and said, "From what I heard you attacked him first."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit he does look weird," Clark said.

"Well, us aliens have to stick together," Xander said to Clark, "and though you might be an alien like me, I ain't telling anything."

Clark yelled, "How do you know I am alien? I don't even know you!!"

"Lets just say; I know a lot about you Mister Kent but I have nothing against you so your secrets are safe with me," Xander said as he began to fly away.

"Wait, come back here," Clark said.

"Can't, I am going to look for some of these meteor freaks. I want make sure I can stop them," Xander said.

"Well at least let me go with you, okay?" Clark asked.

"If you can keep up with me," Xander said, "then you're welcome to come along."

Xander went into his full speed and began to laugh, "Come on, let's see how fast you are," he called to Clark.

Clark sped up to catch up to the creature but found out that the creature was just as fast as he was.

"Hey, you aren't gonna be able to catch up with me if you're that slow," Xander said

As they raced around, they got careless and a meteor freak jumped on Xander causing him to crash.

"HEY, do you mind!!?" Xander yelled, "This was personal time," as he blasted at the guy with his neuroshock beams.

The beams struck the freak in the chest, Xander sighed, 'looks like it was working,' he thought, but then he heard laughing.

"Those beams don't work on me you freak," the guy yelled.

"Freak? Me?" Xander yelled, "I am not the one attacking innocent beings minding their own business."

"You look in the mirror lately?" the guy yelled, "You are a freak,"

Clark rushed in and hit the guy from behind.

Xander muttered about sucker punching bastards when the guy suddenly pushed Clark off.

"So, what's your name?" Xander said.

"Why is that important to you?" the guy laughed.

"I need to know the name of the guy I am about to beat into the ground," Xander said with a smirk on his face.

Clark got up and said, "Nick Kerra, is that you?"

"Hey Clark, yeah it is me. I guess I am one of those meteor freaks, just testing my powers on this real freak," he said.

"Nick huh? So, not, nice to meet you," Xander said.

"Like I care about your feelings, at least I look human," Nick said.

"Yeah, it's just a pity you don't act it," Xander growled.

There was a beeping sound, Xander thought, 'not now!!!" and he flew away at the speed of sound.

Nick looked at Clark and said, "Looks like your friend abandoned you."

Clark punched Nick with all the force he could muster… but the punch did almost nothing to him.

Nick laughed and said, "Hey Clark that might have hurt, if I didn't absorb all energy directed towards me, including kinetic."

Clark backed away as Nick's hands began to glow a bright yellow, 'this isn't good,' he thought.

In the woods, Xander was pacing thinking about the situation.

'Dammit,' Xander thought. He didn't like running from a fight, especially this one, but he wasn't ready for Clark to know his secret.

Xander paced, 'what should I do?' he thought to himself.

Paradox suddenly appeared before Xander and said, "Why my dear boy, why aren't you out there fighting?"

"Should Clark know about me and my powers now?" Xander asked.

"It's up to you actually," Paradox said, "he might appreciate it if you show him your secret, it might strengthen the friendship."

"But it might drive him away from me," Xander said.

"Ah, but such is life. There is always risk of rejection," Paradox said and smiled.

"But is it alright for me to show Clark my powers this early?" Xander asked.

"Up to you Xander," Paradox said.

TBC

AN: Today's aliens: Jetray and he was Diamondhead in the early part of the chapter.

AN2: Nick Kerra was a guy I just created.

AN3: Yes, Ben does have an Omnitrix also; Xander's is just a little different.

Poll Question: Okay people, should Xander reveal his secret to Clark?

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

AN: Ok folks, I tallied up the votes and… Motion Carried

Xander watched the guy beat up on Clark and decided he had no choice but to fight, even if he had to reveal his secret.

Nick was beating on Clark again and again using his stolen energies, laughing at Clark's weakness.

"Hey Clark, guess you're pretty powerful, but those punches you keep throwing at me just make me more powerful," Nick said.

Chloe had been trying to catch up to Clark since he chased after the flying ray-like creature when she saw Clark being beat down by some guy.

"Hey," she screamed, "leave him alone!!!"

Clark looked up and saw Chloe scream at the freak.

"No Chloe," he screamed, "Get away, he's going to kill you."

Nick smirked at her and said, "Your friend is right Miss Sullivan, you will die."

Xander muttered, "That's it, no one beats up on women when I'm around."

He stepped out of where he was hiding and said, "Hey bastard, no one beats up on my friends around me and laughs at them."

Nick looked at Xander and then Clark, "What's this? Were all of your pathetic friends out walking this way?"

Xander held up the Omnitrix, looked at Nick and transformed.

Chloe and Clark watched as Xander transformed into a pure black creature with white hands and feet and star like specks on its body and three horns.

It said, "_**Seconded: Power removal motion carried**_," as it screamed that it fired white rings at Nick.

When the rings hit Nick began to scream, "My power, my power; its fading."

Clark got up and looked at Nick and punched him, sending him flying.

Nick got up and screamed, "What happened to my powers? Their gone," He looked at Xander and picked up a large rock

"Hey, leave him alone," Clark said, "or else."

"Dammit," Nick said, "this bastard took my powers and now I got nothing."

"That's not true," Clark said, "those powers might have killed you or led you down a path you wouldn't have liked."

Nick spat on Clark and ran away.

Chloe walked up to Xander and tapped him.

"Uhhh Xander; are you alright? She asked.

Clark ran up to Xander and was tapping on him as well.

Chloe screamed into Xander's ear, "Hey Xander!!!"

Clark picked up Xander and decided to take him back to his grandfather.

"Come on Chloe; let's get him home maybe his grandfather can explain this."

"Yeah, him turning into whatever that is weird, EVEN for this town," Chloe said.

Max was sitting down in the living room and watching TV when the front door opened; he looked up and saw Clark carrying Xander in his one of his forms.

Clark said, "Max, I want some answers about you and Xander."

"I would be glad to answer any questions you have Clark," Max said.

"What is Xander?" He asked.

"Well, he's human Clark," Max said.

Chloe said, "That's impossible, no human can do what he can."

"Well, I guess you have seen the watch he wears?" Max asked.

"Yeah, we both have," Clark said.

Chloe added, "Yeah, it looks kind of tacky."

Max laughed and said, "Well young lady, it may look tacky to you but that is the Omnitrix; it is a device that allows him to turn into different aliens."

Clark said, "Into ANY alien?"

"Yes, but right now he can only access around 20 or so forms right now Clark," Max said.

"Is one of them a moth like alien?" Clark asked, "Because I met one."

Max smiled and said, "Yes."

Chloe said, "Well, that settles that mystery of who the moth like alien is."

Clark said, "yeah, but how did he get that watch?"

"Sorry," Max said, "That's his story to tell, not mine."

Chloe asked, "Is there a reason he's not turning back to Xander?"

Max muttered, "Yeah there's a reason why he's not turning back; he turned into Alien X."

Clark asked, "Alien X?"

"Alien X is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, so powerful that there are two different beings inside of him that have to make decisions," Max said.

Meanwhile inside Alien X Xander was trying to talk to the other personalities.

"So, who are you guys?" Xander asked.

The male voice answered first, "**I am Bellicus; the voice of aggression and rage**."

A female voice said, "_and I am Serena: the voice of love and compassion_."

"Lovely," Xander said, "this form has multiple personality disorder."

"_It's not like that_," Serena said, "_Alien X is one of the most powerful lifeforms in the universe, so we both have to choose to use the power_."

"So, in this little Duo; what I am?" Xander asked.

Bellicus said, "**You haven't got it yet? Your the tiebreaker; the voice of reason**."

Xander started to laugh, "I'm the voice of reason!!? Boy, did you guys pick the wrong person."

"Well," Xander sighed, "can we at least change back so I can talk to Clark and Chloe?"

"**Not so fast**," Bellicus said, "**first we have to attend to old business**."

"Old business?" Xander asked.

"**First**," Bellicus said, "**I believe we need to reopen the debate on whether or not to save the dinosaurs from extinction**."

"Oh crap!!" Xander said.

Serena said, "_I think we should save them_."

"Uhhhh, I think you're a little late to help the dinosaurs," Xander said, "they have long since died."

"_**Oh dear**_," they both said.

Xander said, "I would like to discuss new business then?"

Serena said, "_You have to make a motion to discuss new business_."

"Of course I have to make a motion to discuss new business," Xander said.

"Wait, why did you guys use our power on that guy beating up Clark then?" Xander asked curiously.

"**We decided to cut you a break as it was your first time using us**," Bellicus said.

"Ah of course, then I open up a motion to discuss new business," Xander said.

Serena cheerfully said, "_Seconded_."

"**Very well; motion passed**," Bellicus said.

"I move that you let me turn back so I can explain to Clark and Chloe about myself," Xander said.

Bellicus said, "**Don't worry about them; your grandfather is explaining everything to them**."

Serena said, "_Oh Bellicus, we got off on the wrong foot when Ben transformed into Alien X for the first time let's not ruin it with Xander_."

"**Very well**," Bellicus said, "**seconded; motion passes. But Xander, we will want to see you again**."

"Fine by me, but Alien X is so powerful so I am only going to use this form in the direst reasons."

"_That's all we ask for Xander_," Serena said.

Clark saw Xander transform back into himself.

"Hey, you're back to normal Xander," Clark said.

Xander grumbled and said, "Could you define normal for me Clark?"

Clark laughed and said, "Not anymore."

"Your grandfather told us about your watch," Chloe said.

"So, what do you think of me now?" Xander asked Clark.

"You got powers, that is SO cool," Clark said and then added, "I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Hey, mistakes happen Clark and my alien forms do look pretty odd," Xander said.

"Thanks Xander," Clark said, "If it was me, I don't know if I could have been so understanding. But I am…" Clark began to say before he was cut off by Xander.

"Clark, don't you dare turn broody on me okay?" Xander said. "I got enough of that from Deadboy last year."

"Deadboy? Who's that?" Clark asked.

"Just someone I knew where I use to live," Xander said.

"Speaking of which," asked Chloe, "could we find out more about your old town?"

Max spoke up and said, "Miss Sullivan, that town has its own mysteries and let's leave it at that."

"Well, I like to solve mysteries," Chloe said, "and Sunnydale seems chock full of them."

Xander muttered, "Your funeral."

Clark smiled and said, "Just let anything try something to Chloe and I will tear them apart."

"It's just that people who ask questions or poke around in Sunnydale tend to die," Xander said.

Max said, "He is speaking the truth; that town has a bad reputation."

"So Xander, Chloe and I have to get going. We will see you tomorrow at school?" Clark asked.

"Sure thing," Xander said, "but I got to ask that you guys keep my secret Clark."

"We both will Xander, right Chloe?" Clark said.

"Yeah, but if you go public I want to be your PR, okay?" Chloe asked.

"You got it Chloe," Xander said with a smile.

"Wow," Xander said, "those two took it better then I thought they would Grandpa Max."

"Just give people a chance Xander, they might surprise you," Max said.

As Clark got home Martha said, "So Clark, can they come over to dinner on Saturday?"

"Yeah they can mom but it looks like we might have to set dinner for Max's other grand kids," Clark said.

"Oh, that's nice Clark. I am sure we can make enough for them," Martha said.

Meanwhile back in Sunnydale, Davis Bloome was going to the Bronze with Buffy and Willow.

"So," Davis said, "this is the only club in Sunnydale?"

"Yep," Buffy said, "this is a one club town."

Drucsilla was staring at Davis and whispered to herself, "he hides a storm in him, he does."

Angelus saw his dark princess staring at Buffy's new friend and thought, 'why was she staring at this guy?'

He went up to Drucsilla and asked, "What's so interesting about the new guy?"

"Oh daddy," she said, "he has a monster in him. He would make a good baby."

"Well, I would rather have Harris than this guy as a baby," Angelus said.

"Daddy the dark kitten shan't come back, ever," Drucsilla said sadly.

"So, tell me more about the new guy?" Angelus said.

Back in Smallville, Xander was waiting for his new adopted cousins to come up.

"So, when are they getting here?" Xander asked.

"Oh, they should be here soon," Max said, "it's been awhile since I have seen them."

Xander saw a dark green car drive up to the driveway.

Ben Tennyson got out of the car and smiled, 'so that's my new cousin,' he thought.

"Hi there Xander, I'm Ben your cousin," he said.

"Hey there," Xander said as he shook Ben's hand.

Ben said, "oh yeah, this is your cousin Gwen."

Gwen walked up and said, "Hello Xander, it's nice to meet you."

"And this is Kevin Levin," Ben said as a dark haired man came out of the car.

He looked at Xander and said, "What's up?"

"Not much, that's a nice car," Xander said to Kevin.

"Yeah, it is and if you touch it your going to die," Kevin said.

Xander said, "WOW, protective much?"

"Pay him no mind Xander," Ben said and then asked, "So; can I see you're Omnitirx?"

"I guess so," Xander said, "why did you want to see it?"

"Just to see if it's the same as mine," Ben said.

Kevin looked at it and said, "It's a more advanced model than yours Tennyson."

"How would you know that?" Ben asked.

"Hey, I spent a long time studying it so I know a more advanced model when I see it," Kevin said.

Max came out and hugged his grandchildren; he looked at Kevin and shook his hand.

"How was your trip here Kevin?" Max asked.

"It was good though a bit long with Ben and Gwen arguing in the back," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I know how they get on long trips. I spent an entire summer with them remember Kevin?" Max said.

"So," Max said, "we are going to have dinner at the Kent's place tonight so try to be on your best behaviour."

Ben grinned, "Does that mean no squidburgers tonight then?"

Xander said, "yep, but I saw him put a bunch of them out in the fridge for tomorrow."

"Crap!!" Ben said.

As they were driving to the Kent's farm, Ben and Xander were talking about the forms they had become.

"No way, you became Alien X?" Ben said, "I only used him a couple of times."

Xander said, "yeah but I got along with Bellicus and Serena, you just have to know how to talk to them."

Ben said, "So, have you become Way Big yet?"

"Way Big?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, he is the biggest alien that we can turn into," Ben said.

"So, not so much for the stealth then," Xander said, "But I like the moth guy," he added.

Ben said, "Oh, that's Big Chill. He is pretty cool."

Max said, "Well, you kids be quiet about aliens; Clark might understand but I am betting his parents would be as understanding."

They drove up the driveway to the Kent's place; Clark rushed out to meet them

"Hey Xander," Clark called.

"Hi Clark; I would like you to meet my cousin Ben Tennyson," Xander said.

"Nice to meet you Ben," Clark said. He saw Ben's watch and said, "you got one of those things too!!!?"

Ben grinned and said, "Yeah, but mine's different then Xander's."

TBC

AN: Davis Bloome, for those that don't know the Smallville series, is Doomsday in the show.

AN2: Today's alien: Alien X

Poll question: Who wants to see Doomsday vamped?

Please rate and review


End file.
